love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Spicaterrible
is a song from Kotori Minami's solo album. It was released on December 14, 2011. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Miki Fujisue. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15169)' 'CD' #Spicaterrible # (KOTORI Mix) # (KOTORI Mix) #Snow halation (KOTORI Mix) # (KOTORI Mix) #Love marginal (KOTORI Mix) #sweet&sweet holiday (KOTORI Mix) # (KOTORI Mix) #Mermaid festa vol.1 (KOTORI Mix) Video PV by Lantis = |-| Subbed Radio Dramas = The above is a track from a special CD handed out personally by Aya Uchida to all attendees at the special release event of Kotori's first solo album in December 23, 2011. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaze ga sarau ochiba o mimamoru yoru no hikari Anata wa ima koro doko ni iru no Tomodachi nara ii kedo koibito nara iya na no Mayoi no furiko ga tomaranai 「Suki desu」 no kotoba Hitomi o nurashite nagareta no wa himitsu Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru Negai ga hajikeru Ienai yo kedo kesenai kara Tobira o tataite Akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no desu Hiraku no ga kowai Mada minu yume ga samenu you ni to obieteru Hoshi no Teriburu Higashi no sora ni usuku ashita ga kuru kehai ni Anata o omotte kyou ga owaru Guuzen nara ii kana totsuzen nara iya kamo Tsugetai tokimeki tomarenai 「Suki desu」 ga tsurai Setsunasa o koete nagareta toki kimeta Kokoro wa ima… mirai… anata to nara Hitotsu ni naritai Ienai no nara tsutawaranai Kagi o sutenaide Akete mitai no…nara… fumidasanakya Jibun o aketai Tada koi yue ni nageku dake nara kawaranai Tomodachi nara ii kedo koibito nara iya na no Mayoi no furiko ga tomaranai Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru Negai ga hajikeru Ienai yo kedo kesenai kara Tobira o akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no Obieteru Supikateriburu Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru Negai ga hajikeru Ienai yo kedo kesenai kara Tobira o tataite Akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no desu Hiraku no ga kowai Mada minu yume ga samenu you ni to obieteru Hoshi no Teriburu Supikateriburu Kokoro wa ima… mirai… anata to nara Hitotsu ni naritai Ienai no nara tsutawaranai Kagi o sutenaide Akete mitai no…nara… fumidasanakya Jibun o aketai Tada koi yue ni nageku dake nara kawaranai… kawaritai no yo |-| Kanji= 風がさらう落ち葉を　見守る夜の光 あなたはいま頃どこにいるの 友達ならいいけど　恋人ならいやなの 迷いの振り子がとまらない 「好きです」の言葉 瞳を濡らして流れたのは秘密 私の今…未来…あなたにある 願いがはじける 言えないよけど消せないから 扉を叩いて 開けて欲しいの…でも…こわいのです ひらくのがこわい まだ見ぬ夢が醒めぬようにと怯えてる 星のテリブル 東の空に薄く　明日が来る気配に あなたを想って今日が終わる 偶然ならいいかな　突然ならいやかも 告げたいときめきとまれない 「好きです」が辛い 切なさを越えて流れたとき決めた 心は今…未来…あなたとなら ひとつになりたい 言えないのなら伝わらない 鍵を捨てないで 開けてみたいの…なら…踏みださなきゃ 自分を開けたい ただ恋ゆえに嘆くだけなら変わらない 友達ならいいけど　恋人ならいやなの 迷いの振り子がとまらない 私の今…未来…あなたにある 願いがはじける 言えないよけど消せないから 扉を開けて欲しいの…でも…こわいの 怯えてる　スピカテリブル 私の今…未来…あなたにある 願いがはじける 言えないよけど消せないから 扉を叩いて 開けて欲しいの…でも…こわいのです ひらくのがこわい まだ見ぬ夢が醒めぬようにと怯えてる 星のテリブル　スピカテリブル 心は今…未来…あなたとなら ひとつになりたい 言えないのなら伝わらない 鍵を捨てないで 開けてみたいの…なら…踏みださなきゃ 自分を開けたい ただ恋ゆえに嘆くだけなら変わらない…変わりたいのよ |-| English= The fallen leaves being swept away by the wind; the light watching over the night Where can you be at this time If we're friends that's great but, if we're lovers that's just terrible The pendulum of hesitation can't be stopped The words of "I like you" Flowing out of my wet eyes is a secret My present... future... they exist in you My wishes are bursting out of me I won't voice them out but because they won't disappear They're knocking on the door I want to open up... but... it's frightening To open up is frightening So as not to awake from this still unseen dream, and I'm scared The Terrible of stars In the eastern sky there is a faint sign of tomorrow's coming The today I spent thinking about you is ending If it's a coincidence I wonder if it'll be great, if it's suddenly it'll probably be terrible This excitement of wanting to tell you can't be stopped "I like you" is just painful When my sadness overflowed, I decided My heart's present... future... if it's with you It wants to become one with you If I don't say it, it can't be conveyed Don't throw away the key If... I want to try and open up... I'll have to step out I want to open up my self Just that if I lament for love only, nothing will change If we're friends that's great but, if we're lovers that's just terrible The pendulum of hesitation can't be stopped My present... future... they exist in you My wishes are bursting out of me I won't voice them out but because they won't disappear I want to open up the door... but... it's frightening I'm scared, Spicaterrible My present... future... they exist in you My wishes are bursting out of me I won't voice them out but because they won't disappear They're knocking on the door I want to open up... but... it's frightening To open up is frightening So as not to awake from this still unseen dream, and I'm scared The Terrible of stars, Spicaterrible My heart's present... future... if it's with you It wants to become one with you If I don't say it, it can't be conveyed Don't throw away the key If... I want to try and open up... I'll have to step out I want to open up my self Just that if I lament for love only, nothing will change... I want to change! Gallery Single Scans= Kotori Lovin' you Back Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Solo Albums Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Kotori Minami